The Law
Lawrence Pamberton (A.K.A "The Law") is the name of video game superstar and varsity captain at VGHS. He is the former boyfriend of Jenny Matrix and the nemesis of BrianD. He appears in the series "Video Game Highschool" and is portrayed by Brian Firenzi. 'Season 1' The Law is shown to be a major success throughout the gaming world and has been deemed the most feared to game servers that are inferior to him. On live television however, he enters a server on the game "Field of Fire" where he starts killing off players. It's then that he meets BrianD who is away from his keyboard tending to his cat. Placing a grenade on his head, Law attempts to kill Brian with his gun "The Long Arm". It's then that Brian returns to the game, sending the grenade rolling towards Law after it falls off his head, turning to avoid his shot and shooting the grenade just in time to kill him. Finding himself humiliated on national television, Law finds himself in a state of shock and embarrassment after this and eventually meets up with BrianD at VGHS. Throughout most of the season, Law is constantly causing Brian problems and even showing off his superiority. It's then later on that Law attempts to keep Brian from entering the games, leading to a brawl between Law and Brian. It's also later on that Law finds himself angered when he sees Brian has returned to participate, joining the opposing team. Law even attempts to bribe his girlfriend Jenny Matrix into handing him the case so he would win. It's then that Brian and Law have a final confrontation, which Jenny assists Brian in taking down the troop to his back. Law takes out Jenny and ends up getting disarmed. Brian places a grenade on his vest, takes his gun and shoots him in the legs, causing Law to be helpless and gets blown to bits by the grenade. 'Season 2' By season 2, Law has found himself with no fame and on trial on accusations of utilizing hacks and cheat codes to play the games. Law then finds himself in a state of depression, as well as the roommate of Brian on orders from the new coach of varsity Mary Matrix. It's later on that Law obtains a copy of the VGHS videogame created by Brian's friend Ki Swan and plays it until he beats it. 'Personality & Traits' Throughout the beginning of the series, Law is shown to be a very aggressive, narcissistic, confrontational and even conceited player. This is an ultimate weakness for him whenever playing and he is known to hide such a nature when around the general populace. In some instances he has shown to be able to have a great degree of control over his allies as well as reminding others of their place. It was also shown that he is a one dimensional character due to him having a lack of past insight. By the middle of the series however, Law starts undergoing emotional and mental instability, most likely caused by his fall from fame and what he was accused of in the beginning of season 2. It's not until he meets with Shotbot that he starts showing a somewhat more kind hearted side to someone who saved his life and in turn sacrificed theirs in the process. In the final episode of season 2, Law showed somewhat of a slightly more caring side to him when fighting alongside Brian. It's later on however when being asked to sign a contract with Napalm Energy Drink High School, Law agrees and starts regaining some of the personality he had when he was very feared. Law also hates it when one calls him by his real name, even if it's a hallucination. 'Weapons & Equipment' While in the virtual world, Law has show to be outfitted with a variety of different weapons and equipment when engaging in combat. *'Heckler & Koch G36C:' Usually sporting his sidearm, Law carries a modified Heckler & Koch G36C as his primary weapon. It possesses a vertical foregrip and a pop open ACOG scope. *'The Long Arm:' A customized Taurus PT92 pistol, the Long Arm is designed with a gold plated slide and body. It is however designed with a black barrel and pistol grip. The slide also has an engraving on it reading "The Long Arm" as in the phrase "The Long Arm of the Law". *'Long & Arm:' By the end of season 2, Law has replaced the use of his Taurus PT92 and introduced two more golden Colt M1911A1 pistols known as "Long & Arm". *'M67 Fragmentation Grenades:' Shown on the Law's person when in combat, he carries an undetermined amount of M67 Fragmentation Grenades. Category:Video Game High School Characters Category:Characters